


Make You Feel My Love

by taeilnism



Series: Love Today [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, low angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/taeilnism
Summary: Onde Jaehyun e Ten estão em crise no casamento e Hendery, o filho, se culpa por isso. Onde é mostrado o amor entre um casal e o amor dos dois pelo seu filho.





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Um presente pro Heitor <3  
> E pra todos que gostam de jaetendery :D

Jung Hendery tinha 18 anos, estava no seu primeiro de faculdade e era filho de Jung Jaehyun e Jung ''Ten'' Chittaphon. Seus pais casaram quando tinham a idade que ele tem hoje e dois anos depois os dois conseguiram uma barriga de aluguel para tê-lo e cá está ele, existindo.

Para Hendery, seus pais eram a personificação de amor verdadeiro e de como duas pessoas quando se amam e se respeitam podem fazer tudo acontecer. Ele amava seus pais e não havia nada nesse mundo que o fizesse pensar que algum deles era uma má pessoa mas os últimos dois meses parecia que os dois viviam em suas próprias redomas e mesmo que eles tentassem não transparecer, Hendery sabia que algo estava errado. O garoto ouvia as brigas no escritório de Jaehyun e percebeu que seu pai, Chittaphon, não era mais o mesmo com seu humor sempre animando a casa.

Hendery parou na porta de sua casa, respirando fundo, criando coragem para enfrentar mais uma noite com seus pais e o clima estranho que estava pairando no ambiente. Voltar para casa as vezes se tornava uma tarefa difícil e não ter onde ficar era mais difícil ainda já que o jovem não tinha amigos na Coreia e vivia apenas para estudar. Haviam se mudado para Seul quando Hendery estava no ultimo ano do ensino médio, deixando todos os seus amigos na China para trás e bem, Hendery não sabia como fazer amizades em um país novo.

Ele entrou em casa e o cheiro de comida estava por todo o ambiente e pensou que Jaehyun estava em casa, ele sempre fazia comida quando estava em casa com tédio, e ficou feliz que naquele dia iria comer a comida de seu pai. Um dia antes de seu aniversário. Hendery colocou a mochila no chão e foi animado até a cozinha, esquecendo completamente que Chittaphon iria reclamar sobre a mochila no chão perto da porta, e viu Jaehyun fazendo algum tipo de macarrão com o som ligado tocando uma música que parecia nova aos ouvidos de Hendery. 

\- Vamos comer hoje o famoso macarrão do chefe Jung Jaehyun - Hendery disse sentando no banco e colocando as mãos no balcão. Ele viu Jaehyun olhar de relance para ele e sorrir, pode ver as covinhas de seu pai aparecer. 

\- Bem, até o momento só você irá jantar comigo. Seu pai não está em casa - Jaehyun respondeu - E não sei se ele volta a tempo pra jantar com a gente. 

Jaehyun tentou não parecer tão amargurado ao dizer que Chittaphon não iria jantar com ele e o filho, um dia antes do aniversario do garoto, e quebrar a tradição. Eles sempre jantavam macarrão no dia anterior ao aniversário de Hendery e sempre o faziam panquecas na manhã seguinte, ele esperava que ao menos isso o seu marido lembrasse. 

\- Ele vai ficar até tarde no teatro hoje? - Hendery perguntou puxando o celular do bolso quando ouviu a voz de Chittaphon na porta.

\- Hendery! A mochila! - ele gritou para que o garoto fosse tirar e de alguma forma aquilo aqueceu o seu coração. A tradição não iria ser quebrada. 

\- Estou indo, pai - Hendery deu um pulinho do banco e foi correndo até a porta para tirar sua mochila do chão e recebeu um beijinho na testa de Ten. 

Ele subiu as escadas indo deixar sua bolsa em seu quarto, se sentindo eufórico por jantar a comida de Jaehyun e com Ten junto. Nos últimos dois meses, as coisas não estavam assim, era sempre ele e Jaehyun ou ele e Ten ou ele comendo cereal com leite sozinho no balcão da cozinha. Hendery saiu do quarto indo em direção a cozinha novamente, ele adorava ver Jaehyun cozinhando e cantarolando, mas parou quando ouvia uma discussão baixa entre seus dois pais.

\- Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido que amanhã é aniversário dele. - Jaehyun dizia baixo. 

\- Você está dizendo que eu esqueceria o aniversário do meu próprio filho? - Ten rebateu, batendo o prato no balcão parecendo irritado. 

\- Ultimamente eu não espero muita coisa de você. - Jaehyun respondeu e Hendery pode sentir toda sua felicidade indo embora. Mais uma vez ele se sentia culpado por existir na vida dos dois, parecia que tudo que seus pais estavam fazendo era pra ele e aquilo o deixava mal.

Ele não havia se culpado por seus estarem brigando tanto mas após ouvir aquilo, o garoto sentiu que talvez ele estivesse empatando de seus pais serem felizes. Talvez eles estivessem arrependidos de ter gastado dinheiro em uma barriga de aluguel para tê-lo. Talvez Hendery fosse o problema da relação dos dois.

\- Hendery! Está pronto, vamos comer! - Jaehyun chamou e ele teve que engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta e ir até a mesa de jantar.  
\- Carbonara, como você gosta. - Ten sorriu para Hendery.

Como você gosta. 

É, talvez ele realmente era o problema da infelicidade que seus pais estavam passando.

\- Obrigado, pai. - Ele disse para Jaehyun que retribuiu com seu sorriso de covinhas. 

O jantar seguiu em um silencio absoluto. Hendery estava enjoado devido seus pensamentos estarem comendo seu cérebro e quase não conseguiu tocar na sua comida. 

\- Você quase não está comendo. Estava tão animado quando chegou - Jaehyun falou em tom terno e preocupado. Ten olhou para Hendery percebendo que realmente ele não havia comida nem duas garfadas.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa na faculdade? - Ten perguntou.

Hendery encarava os pedaços de bacon misturado no macarrão. Ele queria falar para seus pais que sentia muito por ser um peso em suas vidas, que ele poderia se mudar para o dormitório do campus e trabalhar meio período e assim seus pais poderiam viver suas vidas sem se preocupar com ele, que ele sentia muito por toda a situação de um possível divorcio. 

\- Tenho um trabalho difícil pra fazer, só isso. - Foi o que Hendery respondeu. - Desculpa, eu realmente preciso começar a estudar pra ele. 

Ele disse saindo da mesa, sabendo que não era o certo, e levou seu prato até a cozinha onde lavou o mais rápido que pode e correu para seu quarto. De fato ele tinha um trabalho difícil a fazer mas ele só queria tomar um banho e ficar deitado em sua cama esperando que tudo que ele estava sentindo fosse pegadinha de um pesadelo.  
Hendery tomou seu banho, respondeu as mensagens de XiaoJun e YangYang, tomou uma aspirina para a dor de cabeça e percebeu que não conseguiria dormir naquele momento, então foi ate sua escrivaninha e ligou o computador para começar seu trabalho.

[***]

Ten estava preocupado com Hendery e ele sabia que Jaehyun também estava. Os dois não estavam em um bom momento do casamento mas ele sabia que ainda amava Jaehyun como se estivessem no primeiro ano de relacionamento, ele só não sabia como resolver toda a situação.  
Subiu na cama engatinhando tentando não perturbar a concentração de Jaehyun lendo o livro, o que foi uma tentativa falha já que seu marido fechou o livro e colocou no criado mudo do lado dele da cama.

\- Não queria tirar sua concentração. - Ten disse e Jaehyun deu um sorriso meio triste.

\- Eu não estava concentrado, tava esperando você vir se deitar. - Ele respondeu.  
Silencio. 

\- Estou preocupado com o Hendery. - Ten disse, virando-se de lado para encarar Jaehyun que estava olhando para o teto.

\- Eu também. Ele anda calado e quando puxo conversa ele fala o necessário. - Jaehyun disse, suspirando e passou a mão no cabelo - Ele parecia tão feliz quando me viu em casa preparando o jantar e quando você chegou ele estava radiante e de repente ele não comeu e foi se enfiar nos livros. 

\- Desculpa por chegar atrasado para o jantar. Eu sai 1 hora mais cedo do teatro e o carro morreu no meio do caminho, fiquei sem bateria para te avisar. - Ten sentiu-se que precisava falar, ele e Jaehyun estavam acusando um ao outro sem ao menos conversarem. Ten sentia falta de conversar com Jaehyun. 

\- O que está acontecendo com a gente? - Jaehyun falou em um tom de magoa, virando apenas sua cabeça para olhar Ten.

\- Eu não sei mas quero que tudo isso passe. Por nós e pelo nosso filho. É tão injusto como as coisas estão depois de tudo que passamos. - Ten deixou uma lagrima de exaustão escapar e Jaehyun sentiu que ele estava sincero. 

Jaehyun virou-se de lado e puxou Ten para mais perto, encaixando a cabeça dele em seu peito e sentiu que ele estava chorando. Jaehyun também queria que tudo aquilo passasse, ele queria mais do que tudo, ele amava Ten e sempre iria amar. Ten levantou o rosto para olhar para o marido e o viu com uma expressão triste, colocou a mão no rosto dele e Jaehyun o encarou.

O segundo seguinte os dois estavam selando seus lábios. Um beijo calmo e de desculpas, onde dizia que os dois ainda se amavam e sentiam falta um do outro. Logo o beijo começou a ficar mais intenso, Jaehyun sentia a língua de Ten desenhando seus lábios e seu corpo acordou parecendo que tudo estava prestes a pegar fogo.  
Jaehyun mordeu o lábio inferior de Ten e recebeu um gemido em troca. Ten empurrava a própria cintura contra Jaehyun, buscando algum atrito entre seus corpos, e logo seu marido estava por cima dele descendo os beijos para o pescoço e mordiscando sua orelha. 

\- Eu sentia falta disso - Jaehyun falou e voltando a beijar Ten enquanto descia sua mão pelo tórax, barriga até chegar na excitação dele e começar a provoca-lo por cima de seu pijama.

Ten soltou um gemido na boca de Jaehyun e o mesmo sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo por ainda fazer Ten reagir daquela forma ao seus toques. Continuando com a provocação, Jaehyun tirou a blusa de Ten e seu calção e sorriu ao ver que ele ainda tinha a mania de dormir sem cueca. Jaehyun desceu os beijos pela clavícula até chegar próximo a a ereção de Ten, ele pode ver a respiração acelerada do rapaz e como ele ainda era tão sensível quando estava excitado.

\- Você continua lindo - Ele murmurou dando um beijo na virilha de Ten que respondeu com um ''Ah'' e Jaehyun se esticou para pegar o lubrificante na primeira gaveta do criado mudo. Ele amava ver Ten todo sensível daquela forma com qualquer toque indo a beira de seu orgasmo.

\- J-Jae - Ten olhou para o marido abrindo o lubrificando e colocando na mão - Ah - Ele sentiu o dedo indicador de Jaehyun o provocando em sua entrada e o gelado do lubrificante deu um choque por todo seu corpo.

Jaehyun sabia como levar Ten ao limite e era o que mais o excitava. Ele sabia que enquanto os dois existissem, eles dois se pertenciam e não importava quantos anos passassem ou o que acontecesse pois quando eles chegavam naquele ponto, tudo parecia certo e se encaixava. Era como se o universo conspirasse a favor deles e os planetas estavam alinhados.

Ten movia o quadril contra o dedo de Jaehyun e logo ele enfiou mais outro, preparando Ten para ele. Exclusivamente para ele. E um minuto depois ele ja estava com três dedos provocando Ten, brincando com o ponto dele e vendo lagrimas de prazer escorrer pelo rosto de seu marido. 

\- Por favor - Ten pediu com a voz embargada de prazer e Jaehyun retirou a blusa e a calça moletom, ficando apenas de cueca.

\- Vem aqui - Ele disse, de joelhos e Ten encarou Jaehyun sabendo o que ele queria - Me prepare mais ainda pra você.

Ten se inclinou, mesmo com seu corpo parecendo gelatina, puxando a ereção de Jaehyun para fora e colocando em sua boca. Jaehyun jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu com o calor da boca de Ten nele, ele queria Ten de todas as formas, olhou para baixo e acariciou o cabelo de Ten que olhou em seus olhos e Jaehyun sabia o que ele queria.

Os dois eram perfeitos juntos. Em todos os sentidos. Ten sabia que sempre iria querer Jaehyun e agradecia por seu marido ainda o desejar daquela forma também, parecia tanto tempo que os dois tinham um noite assim. Mas aquela noite parecia diferente, era como se os dois estivessem resolvendo todos os mal entendidos e toda a magoa estivesse saído nos gemidos que os dois soltavam entre beijos apaixonados.

Quando chegaram ao orgasmo, Jaehyun saiu de Ten e o ajudou a limpar seu abdômen com a blusa que ele tinha vestido pra dormir mas que não importava mais. Ele deitou sua cabeça no peito de Ten e ficou ouvindo as batidas do coração dele e sorriu satisfeito e pela primeira vez após muito tempo se sentiu feliz.

\- Vamos viajar - Jaehyun disse e Ten deu uma risadinha.  
\- O que? - ele respondeu e Jaehyun apoiou o queixo no peito de Ten.  
\- Vamos fazer uma viagem em familia. Podemos ir pra Europa ou podemos ir pra China, Hendery iria adorar rever os amigos. - Jaehyun disse passando o dedo no maxilar de Ten que sorria com a ideia.  
\- Eu tenho certeza que sim. - ele respondeu - Mas podemos discutir isso amanhã? Temos que dormir já que precisamos acordar cedo pra fazer as panquecas.

[***]

Hendery abriu os olhos e viu que ja estava de manhã, muito de manhã, sabia que havia perdido a hora em ir pra faculdade mas ele não iria mesmo. Ele não estava bem e passar o dia inteiro estudando no dia do seu aniversário não era o que ele planejava. Encarando o teto viu os adesivos de planetas e estrelas colados e lembrou do dia que Jaehyun comprou para colar dizendo que o ajudaria a dormir, Hendery apenas disse que aquilo era coisa de criança e recebeu o olhar mais feio que seu pai podia dar.

De alguma forma aqueles adesivos agora o confortavam, o fazia lembrar de como era fácil viver com seus pais. Agora ele apenas se sentia um peso dentro de casa que trazia infelicidade para eles. Hendery olhou a hora e ja era nove da manhã e pensou que seus pais haviam esquecido suas panquecas especial de aniversário. Ele afastou o pensamento, ele não era criança estava fazendo 19 anos! Por que estava se sentindo triste por não ter suas panquecas especiais de aniversário? 

\- Eu sou um idiota - Ele murmurou e se cobriu ate a cabeça. Queria conseguir calar a boca de seus pensamentos e voltar a dormir mas o seu celular vibrou e ele sabia que era XiaoJun e YangYang enchendo o grupo com mensagens de parabéns porém ele não estava muito no clima.

Ele não podia acreditar que pela primeira vez iria odiar seu aniversário e aquilo parecia tão errado. Era assim a vida adulta? Tinha que ser assim? Cheia de tristeza e nada de panquecas especiais? 

Hendery ouviu batidas na porta e saiu de baixo de seu lençol, um Jaehyun sorridente com covinhas a mostra estava na porta. Ele parecia diferente, pensou Hendery, ele não sorria assim desde que Ten se tornou diretor das peças de teatro de Seul.

Era o sorriso de quando ele estava feliz. 

\- Bom dia aniversariante! - Jaehyun disse entrando no quarto e logo começou a cantar a velha música de aniversário e Ten entrou logo atrás segurando uma bandeja que parecia maior que ele cheia de comida.

Os dois sorriam de orelha a orelha para Hendery que se segurava para não chorar e batendo palmas também. Ten colocou a bandeja na cama e Hendery viu as panquecas especiais e sentiu uma onda de felicidade tomar conta dele.

Ele estava feliz pelas panquecas e por seus pais estarem lá. 

Mais uma vez por ele.

Um peso.

\- Obrigado - ele respondeu meio muxoxo.

\- O que houve? - Ten olhou para Jaehyun e depois para Hendery - Você acha que ficou muito infantil pra você, Senhor Tenho 19 Anos? As panquecas são as mesmas de todos os anos, olhos de blueberry e sorriso de morango e seu leite de banana e seu café na sua infame xícara do Hulk. 

\- Heny - Jaehyun o chamou pelo apelido e Hendery o olhou - O que houve?

\- Eu só estou agradecido por ter pais como vocês, só isso. - Hendery respondeu. - Eu me sinto culpado por vocês estarem perto de se separarem e por tudo que vocês fazem é pra me deixar feliz...

\- Hendery, meu filho - Ten segurou a mão dele e viu lagrimas surgirem no rosto do garoto.

\- Eu me sinto um erro na vida de vocês - Hendery começou a chorar e Jaehyun se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e afagava seu cabelo.

\- Você é o nosso maior acerto, Hendery. Se somos os homens que nos tornamos, foi por que escolhemos ter você e você nos ensinou o que a vida desde que nasceu. Nós não vamos nos separar. 

\- Não? - Hendery olhou para Jaehyun sentindo-se um bebê chorão.

\- Não - Jaehyun sorriu, calmo para ele e Ten fungou fazendo os dois olharem pra ele.

\- Você precisa limpar o quarto, tem poeira aqui que caiu no meu olho - Ele limpou os olhos e os dois riram. 

Os três ficaram ali na cama de Hendery, compartilhando o café da manhã e conversando sobre a faculdade e o trabalhos deles com um tom de diversão. Tudo parecendo voltar ao normal. O amor de uma família que não se perdeu no meio de um crise e aquilo era o que importava pra cada um deles, os pequenos momentos juntos.  
Hendery pensou que ele iria querer as panquecas especiais mesmo que tivesse 50 anos. Jaehyun e Ten sabiam que iriam continuar juntos enquanto vivessem e não só por Hendery mas por que se amavam cada dia mais.


End file.
